


filling a r(h)ole

by rhysgore



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bondage, Consensual Non-Consent, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Facials, Gags, M/M, Mind Break, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink, Trans Male Character, like one mention of necrophilia, mentioned dvp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 09:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12363168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhysgore/pseuds/rhysgore
Summary: He woke up when a hand pressed itself over his mouth.-in which raiden has a kink.





	filling a r(h)ole

**Author's Note:**

> UH this is just shameless pornography
> 
> warnings for derogatory/victim blaming language

He woke up when a hand pressed itself over his mouth.

 

Raiden’s eyes flew open, and despite the fact that he’d been expecting it, he felt a twinge of panic in the few groggy moments it took for him to realize what was going on. He took a deep, shuddering breath, and slid easily into his role, kicking out at the dim figure of a man who was holding his legs in a firm, inescapable grip, wrapping some kind of rope around his ankles.

 

“He’s up,” a deep, accented voice said, somewhere above him, and Raiden’s body stiffened, before he began to thrash. He bit down at the glove covering his mouth, and shoved at the man holding his head, only to have his wrist grabbed and painfully twisted down onto the bedspread. Raiden yelped in pain, and swore loudly, but all that came out was leather-muffled nonsense.

 

“He was going to be at some point.” Another voice, slightly higher, with a different accent. Raiden’s eyes flicked forwards to the man tying his legs together, but it was too dark for him to make out any distinct facial features. All he knew was that the guy looked big- broad-shouldered and tall, despite the fact that he was kneeling on the mattress. “Just gag him.”

 

The first man chuckled, and let go of Raiden’s wrist. Raiden immediately began trying to push him off again, but his blows glanced off a sturdy chest as if he was punching a brick wall. 

 

The hand was removed from his mouth, and Raiden gasped in a breath. “You son of a bitch, get off, get the  _ fuck  _ off-” He didn’t manage to get anything else out before a thick strip of cloth was forced between his teeth, pressing his tongue back and preventing him from forming intelligible words again. Raiden glared furiously at the man above him, shaking his head and screaming against the gag, wordless but still  _ pissed off. _

 

“You’ve got his legs?”

 

“Yes. Help me flip him over.”

 

Clawing at the sheets didn’t stop Raiden from having his face roughly shoved into his bedspread, or having both his arms twisted behind his back, quickly immobilized by another length of rope wrapped around his wrists. A hand, cold and metallic, held him down by the neck, preventing him from even being able to effectively fight back. Not for lack of trying, though- Raiden writhed through it, trying his hardest to buck his attackers off, whatever good that would do.

 

The man holding his neck chuckled. “Feisty, aren’t you?”

 

“Fuck off,” Raiden snapped in reply. It came out as a gargle.

 

When they’d finished tying him up, the two men stood, dragging him with them off of the mattress. If Raiden thought it was terrifying to be immobile on his bed, it was nothing compared to being immobile in the air. He was carried out of his apartment, and down the stairs, screaming all the way in the hopes that someone would be awake in the middle of the night, someone would hear him, _someone_ would come to his rescue or call the police at the very least. It was seeming less and less likely, though, as he was carried out of the building into the parking garage, and thrown bodily into the back of a nondescript van, the two men climbing in behind him and closing the doors with a fatal sounding _click._

 

The van’s internal light clicked on, and Raiden squinted for a second as his eyes adjusted. He was lying on his back, caged in by the two men who had fucking  _ kidnapped  _ him. One of them was kneeling behind him, with Raiden’s head resting on his lap. His hands were resting on Raiden’s shoulders, a little overly familiar, and when Raiden tried to shrug him off, his grip tightened. He was wearing leather gloves, one of them indented noticeably with tooth marks.

 

The other man was kneeling in front of him, Raiden’s bound feet by his side. Raiden glared at him, furious, snarling when it made his smug smirk grow wider. He wasn’t wearing any sort of mask, something which only made Raiden angrier- he was so confident he was going to get away with  _ whatever  _ this was that he hadn’t felt the need to hide his face.

 

_ Laugh it up, asshole,  _ Raiden wanted to say, making sure he got a good eyeful of the man’s dark brown eyes, strong, stubble-covered jaw, and the scar running up the right side of his face. He wouldn’t get away with this, not if Raiden had anything to say about it.

 

“So, how do you want him?” The man before him asked, running a finger up Raiden’s shin, pushing up his thin pajamas. Raiden paused, confused. What did he mean by that? 

 

“Mmm, difficult question. There are so many  _ options…”  _ There was something about the way they were talking about him that made Raiden shiver. Like he was more of an object than a person. He glanced up, noticing that the man behind him wasn’t wearing a mask either. He was almost deathly pale, with long, straight black hair, and a hungry grin on his thin lips. “I think I’ll take the back, for now.” 

 

He was pulled slightly back into the man’s lap, and Raiden felt something solid and warm pressed against the back of his skull. His eyes went wide, and he started to thrash again as he realized why he hadn’t just been driven off with.

 

“Good choice,” the man in front of him said, ignoring Raiden’s attempts to kick him in the chest as he surged forwards, bending Raiden’s tied legs towards his chest. His broad, muscular frame wasn’t just for show- Raiden wasn’t exactly weak, but he could barely resist being moved into the exact position the two men wanted him in. He was forced upwards until his back was resting against a solid chest, leather gloved hands groping at his chest, pinching his nipples through the thin nightshirt he was wearing.

 

Raiden shook his head, pleading through the silence of the gag.  _ No, no, no, don’t touch me,  _ begging for the two to stop, but the matching looks in their eyes of hunger and  _ want  _ were enough to tell Raiden that it was a futile endeavor. They were going to- Raiden shuddered, feeling tears well hotly in the corners of his eyes- they were going to rape him, to use his body until they were both sated, until he was  _ ruined,  _ and then do god only knew what with him when they were done. He was terrified, and furious.

 

“Pass me the knife,” the man in front of him said, and Raiden froze in terror for a second as a long, deadly sharp blade was handed over. The tip of it was pressed to his belly, a quiet threat, and the man smiled at him. “Now, stay still- we don’t want you bleeding out before we’ve had our fun.”

 

With a sharp sob, Raiden watched the man half-cut, half rip his pants off, leaving him exposed. A hand moved down from his chest to his crotch, rubbing none-too-gently against his clit.

 

“No underwear, hmm?” The deep voice was even deeper with blatant arousal, and Raiden whimpered as the hand continued to probe him, reaching between his thighs to rub between the lips of his pussy. “I’m almost jealous of you, Sam.”

 

“You’ll get your turn,” the other man- Sam?- groused, moving the knife to press against the rope holding Raiden’s ankles together. “I’m going to cut this, now- be a good boy and don’t kick.”

 

_ Fuck you, _ Raiden thought, planting his foot into the side of Sam’s face the moment he was free. Sam’s smug smirk faltered for a moment, a look of annoyance replacing it for a moment before he grabbed Raiden by the ankle, wrenching his leg out to the side, far enough that it made Raiden hiss in pain.

 

“He  _ is  _ a feisty one,” the man behind him rumbled, rubbing his clothed erection against Raiden’s bare ass. He felt- Raiden swallowed- he felt big. Raiden tried to squirm away, but the movement only seemed to arouse the man further, and he moaned, licking a long stripe up Raiden’s neck. “Pass me that bottle, please.”

 

A container exchanged hands, and Raiden watched nervously as the man behind him removed his gloves and uncapped it, making sure Raiden saw him spread a good amount of something clear and slippery over his hand. His nails were long, filed into sharp points that scraped roughly against sensitive skin as he traced the rim of Raiden’s asshole.

 

Raiden shook his head in a frenzy, trying to pull himself away from the unwanted touch, but he couldn’t prevent the tip of a finger from working itself inside of him, way eased by the lubricating gel the man had used, but still horribly uncomfortable.

 

“He’s so tight back here,” the man said. “I wonder if I’m the first…”

 

“I doubt it. Pretty little slut like him, he’s probably had half the town between his legs.” Raiden flushed, embarrassed by how lewdly they were talking about him. “Look at the way he’s sucking you in. He’s done this before.”

 

The finger inside him was buried now up to the third knuckle, and Raiden whimpered, biting down on the gag. His eyes fluttered shut as another digit entered him, roughly stretching him open. A tear ran down his cheek- he loathed the foreign, invasive feeling, and the way the other man was watching with barely concealed lust as he was forced to practically sit on the hand that was fingering him.

 

“Are you going to need the lube over there?”

 

Sam shuffled forwards, preventing Raiden from being able to close his legs by positioning himself in between them. He touched two fingers to Raiden’s slit, eyes widening a fraction, and Raiden turned away. His face burned with shame.

 

“No. He’s wet already.”

 

The hand inside of him stilled. “Really?” A hint of amusement had crept into that deep voice, something that only made Raiden feel more ashamed.

 

“See for yourself.” Two fingers spread the lips of his pussy open, showing off his blood-swollen clit and the way he was steadily dripping clear fluid. Raiden’s legs squeezed Sam’s sides as he tried in vain to close his thighs and hide himself. “Looks like the little whore is enjoying this more than he’s letting on. If this is how he reacts to just your fingers, Vamp, I can’t wait to see what he’s like when he’s riding your cock.”

 

“I’m sure,” the man behind him- Vamp? Odd name- murmured, scissoring his fingers inside of Raiden, who squirmed. “Mmm. I would like to hear him, too. Do you think it would be alright to take the gag off?”

 

_ Yeah, go ahead and take it off. I’ll scream so loudly that  _ someone  _ will come find us,  _ Raiden thought, nodding enthusiastically.

 

He reconsidered when Sam pressed the tip of the knife against his neck, smiling serenely as he traced lightly over the thin skin. “I am sure I don’t have to tell you what happens if you try to cry for help,” he said, before he worked the knife under the cloth of the gag, slicing neatly through it. “But just in case- if you try, I won’t hesitate to slice your throat open. It doesn’t matter to me- I’ll still be able to get what I want out of your body.”

 

Raiden coughed, and glared at him. “Fuck you,” he spat. “I know what you look like, I k-know your names- you won’t get away with this shit.”

 

Seeming genuinely surprised, Sam leaned back. “Quite the foul mouth for such a pretty little thing,” he said, leering. Raiden was about to retaliate with some sort of insult, but he was abruptly stopped when Sam leaned forwards to kiss him, tongue invading his mouth. He recoiled from it, but there was nowhere to go, not with Vamp’s torso caging him in, not with his arms tied behind his back and his legs forced apart. Chin still propped on Raiden’s shoulder, Vamp snickered.

 

“He likes the pretty ones,” he said. His fingers were still working at Raiden’s ass, three of them now, stretching him forcibly open, getting him ready for the huge cock Raiden could feel pressed up against him.  _ At least they’re using lube, _ Raiden thought, simultaneously grateful and disgusted by the fact that he had any positive feelings whatsoever towards his rapists. At least he wouldn’t leave this with his ass torn and bleeding.

 

Raiden wanted to bite down on the tongue that was shoved halfway down his throat. The knife still clutched loosely in Sam’s hand was the only thing that stopped him. Instead, he let his jaw go slack, surrendering to the kiss, a furious glare his only form of retaliation.

 

“I think he’s ready to be fucked properly,” Vamp said, giving Raiden’s shoulder a hard bite as he bucked his hips upwards. “It’s still going to be a rather  _ snug  _ fit, but I don’t think I’ll mind.”

 

Pulling back, Sam grinned lazily. He put the knife down, resting it by his side so that he could unbutton the dark pants he was wearing just enough to let his cock hang out. He was big, too, foreskin pulled back to reveal the drooling tip. Raiden swallowed.

 

“Oh, fuck no,” he said, shrinking back. “You can’t be serious. No, n- hey, watch it!” Vamp’s hand pulled out of his ass, both of them moving to grip his waist and move him forwards. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?!” Sam gripped the base of his dick, holding it still as Raiden was positioned above it, twisting in an effort to get away. “W-wait a minute, I’m not-” His complaints dissolved into a shriek as he was forced down onto it, cunt stretching painfully to accommodate the size. He was wet enough that it didn’t hurt as much as he could have, but that didn’t mean it didn’t hurt at all. “Ugh…”

 

“Shit.” Collapsed against Sam’s chest, Raiden couldn’t see his face, but his voice was thick and heavy. “God, he’s so tight. You weren’t kidding.”

 

“Of course not.” Faintly, Raiden heard a belt unbuckling, and another wave of panic washed over him. They weren’t- they weren’t  _ seriously  _ planning to both fuck him at once, were they?

 

He felt Vamp’s cock rub against the cleft of his backside, head catching at his loosened hole, and he shook his head again.

 

“No- no-” he whined, desperate. “You can’t, you  _ can’t, _ it’s going to  _ break _ me-” 

 

The sob he let out when Vamp penetrated him was nothing short of pathetic. He felt  _ stuffed,  _ two huge, throbbing cocks buried deep inside of him no matter which way Raiden moved. Raiden couldn’t keep the tears back anymore, chest and shoulders shaking as he cried.

 

“Shh, it’s okay.” A hand pressed against his head, Sam running insultingly comforting fingers through his hair. “We’re going to make it good for you, alright?” Vamp’s hands were still on his waist, and Raiden felt himself be lifted, the cocks inside of him sliding back out, then back in as he was abruptly dropped back down. He sobbed again, shaking like a leaf as the other men groaned in tandem.

 

“I- can’t-”

 

“Nonsense,” Vamp replied, sharp fingernails digging into the skin of Raiden’s sides. “You’ll take much more than this from us before you break for good.” He placed a hand between Raiden’s shoulderblades, shoving him forwards until he was pressed entirely up against Sam. The change in position was ideal for him to be able to move his hips better, to rut Raiden’s ass the way he wanted.

 

Bent in half like a pretzel, hands tied behind his back and stuffed full of cock, all Raiden could do was cry, and take it.

 

“He’s squeezing me so well,” Sam said, humming in pleasure. He was leaned back up against the van’s wall, content to just let the force of Vamp’s thrusts push Raiden up and down on his dick. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say he was enjoying this.”

 

“Are you surprised at all? The dirty slut let us fuck him raw.” Vamp bit his shoulder, and Raiden  _ squealed  _ when he felt teeth break skin, shivering when a long, hot tongue licked the blood away.

 

“I didn’t- let you-” Raiden gasped as Sam’s hand rubbed at his clit, brushing over the swollen nub with a smug smile. His face turned red as his legs trembled- damn his body for being so fucking  _ sensitive. _

 

“Your mouth says one thing, your reactions say another.” Sam circled a thumb around his clit, laughing every time it made Raiden twitch. “He’s so wet- he’s dripping all over my dick. You love this, don’t you,  _ sweetheart?” _

 

Raiden snarled, but Vamp lifting him up and slamming him back down again made him cut himself off with a low moan. He wanted to deny it- he wanted to deny it so  _ badly,  _ but he couldn’t prevent himself from taking any pleasure in what was happening to him. He’d always had a thing for being treated roughly, and his pussy didn’t seem to care about the fact that in this case, it was against his will. Vamp fucking his ass felt  _ good,  _ a constant stimulation that probably would have been enough to make Raiden cum if he kept going for long enough.

 

“I h-hate you,” he sobbed, clenching down on both cocks inside of him. They were both so fucking  _ big-  _ every slight movement stretched and rubbed at his sensitive inner walls. His cunt throbbed with need, and Raiden tried to hide his tear-streaked face against Sam’s chest. “I don’t want it.”

 

“Why do you have to make this so difficult for yourself?” Vamp murmured in his ear, licking up the shell of it. Raiden shivered. “All you need to say is three little words- ‘please, fuck me’. I am sure you’ve said them plenty enough times to not be embarrassed by begging for cock.”

 

“N-no…” Raiden’s face screwed up when Sam’s hips shifted.

 

“It feels so good to fuck you without a condom in the way. It’s going to be even better when I get to come inside of you and watch you drip with it. Little whore.” Raiden shook his head again shivering as Vamp continued to talk.

 

“Don’t,” he gasped. “Don’t say that.”

 

“Beg me.” Vamp pulled out, sliding back in with agonizing slowness, and Raiden  _ whimpered. _ “Beg me to not make you into a filthy cumdump.”

 

“P-please…” Sam’s chest rumbled against his face- he was laughing, the sick fuck.

 

“Ah, not good enough. Be more specific.”

 

“Please… don’t…” Raiden swallowed down the lump in his throat. “M-make me into your filthy cumdump.”

 

“Good. Beg me not to shoot my huge load up into your tight little ass.”

 

“P-please don’t shoot your huge load into my tight little ass!” More humiliated than he’d ever been before in his life, Raiden squeezed his eyes shut. His face was burning, body curling up on itself as much as it was physically possible for him to do so, but god, he was still gripping both cocks like a vise. He wanted them to stop- he wanted them to  _ never  _ stop. If they pulled out and left him like this, Raiden thought he might die.

 

Vamp stroked his hair, sharp fingernails scratching his scalp lightly. “Such a good boy when there’s something you want on the line, aren’t you.” Him fucking Raiden had slowed down to a glacial pace, slow and shallow, and Raiden whined, squirming backwards. “Oh, do you want something?”

 

“Now that’s just being cruel,” Sam said, and the sympathetic tone of his voice was belied by the way he was grinning in amusement, and the way his cock was practically twitching inside of Raiden. “Come on. Beg for us to fuck you. Don’t make him tease you more.”

 

Beg for continued rape and abuse, or be humiliated even further. If he’d been in the right state of mind, Raiden would have happily chosen the latter, but he was too far gone to even consider his options correctly. Vamp fucking him had felt good, and then he had stopped, and Raiden wanted him to keep going. He wanted Sam to pound his needy cunt until the hunger was sated. He didn’t want to  _ think  _ about what was happening to his body, and who was doing it- he just wanted to feel good.

 

“Please,” he sobbed. “Please fuck me, I can’t take it anymore- fuck me with your huge, fat dicks, I need it, please,  _ fuck me-”  _ He kept going, babbling out nonsense dirty talk as he did so. Over his shoulder, Sam and Vamp glanced at each other, twin smiles on their faces.

 

“Pretty boy, your wish is our command.”

 

He found himself almost horizontal, practically lying on Sam as two powerful sets of hips began to slam him in tandem. After what seemed like an eternity of being teased, the sudden, borderline brutal fucking was almost too much for him to take. He howled, eyes rolling back, spreading his legs as wide as he could manage without it being too painful.

 

When he came for the first time, writhing on the dicks impaled in him, Raiden  _ broke. _

 

He let them use him however they wanted. They swapped places, Raiden sitting in Sam’s lap and leaned up against Vamp’s chest. They both took his pussy at once, the stretch more than Raiden had thought he would have  _ ever  _ been capable of handling, and he cried again before they fucked him through an orgasm so intense that it had him screaming. They untied his hands so they could pin him to the van floor, and thick thighs straddled his head as Sam forced his cock all the way down Raiden’s throat, nearly choking him on it. His face was red with exertion, oxygen deprivation making his head hurt, but he loved every second of it.

 

He loved it even more when with a snarl, Sam pulled out and came on his face, a wet, sticky mess that coated his cheeks, lips, eyelashes and hair. Raiden stuck his tongue out, greedily licking away whatever had landed in and around his mouth.

 

“Mm,” he moaned, beyond caring how shameless he looked or sounded. Sam patted him on the cheek, smearing his cum further into Raiden’s skin, and moved to get off him, collapsing against the van wall with a sigh. Tired, but satisfied. Vamp was still kneeling between Raiden’s legs, hands parting his thighs, pounding his ass with terrifying energy.

 

“Almost finished there?” Sam asked, yawning.

 

“Ah- just about.”

 

Almost on cue, Vamp buried himself inside of Raiden up to the hilt, gasping sharply as he broke his promise and came inside. Raiden didn’t seem to mind, though- his eyes were glazed over, mouth in a loose “o”, barely even aware of what was going on around him. The only reaction he had was a faint whimper when Vamp pulled out of him, pouting when his pleasure was cut off at the source. He could have gone another round, had the other two not been completely spent.

 

Raiden’s body was a mess. Bites, scratches, and bruises littered his skin. His wrists bore thick, red ligature marks from being tied up for so long. He was coated in sweat and cum, and eyes puffy and red from crying, pussy and ass both gaping open from the type of treatment they’d been subjected to. More cum was leaking out of him, trickling from his well-stretched, pink asshole onto his legs and the van’s floor.

 

“We really did a number on him, didn’t we.” Breaking role for the first time that night, Sam leaned over Raiden’s body, and poked him gently on the cheek. “Hey, hey, don’t fall asleep yet.”

 

Raiden’s eyes fluttered open, clear and in focus once again. He groaned, softly, and tried to sit up, only to find that his arms couldn’t support him. Vamp managed to catch him before he slammed his head on the floor, sighing.

 

“How are you feeling?”

 

“Tired,” Raiden muttered. “Really, really tired.” Now that the physical and mental high of the scene was wearing off, he could feel the negative side-effects kicking in. His shoulders were sore as hell, as was basically everything below his belly button, and he was  _ exhausted.  _ “Just… leave me here for now.” He groaned as he was pulled up off the floor by strong arms to rest in two separate laps, and groaned even harder as he felt something chilly and wet rubbing over his face. Some sort of wet napkin, wiping Sam’s rapidly drying cum off of his skin. “Stop that, ‘m fine.”

 

“Going to sleep filthy and naked in public is not  _ fine,” _ Vamp muttered. He ran another hand through Raiden’s hair, feeling the way Raiden relaxed and leaned into the touch. “The clean clothes are in that bag over there.”

 

_ “Nooo…”  _ Despite Raiden’s litany of complaints, his boyfriends managed to pull him into a pair of thin shorts and a t-shirt that were at least functional at hiding his nudity, and a majority of the sex marks. There weren’t many people liable to be awake at three in the morning, but in case someone  _ did  _ see them, neither of them were particularly enthusiastic about the prospect of having to explain to a stranger that the naked man they were holding was actually their boyfriend and that he had a sex fantasy involving him being kidnapped and gang raped and no, they weren’t  _ actually _ assaulting him.

 

As soon as he was dressed, Raiden was hauled out of the van and into Sam’s arms. He didn’t complain about being carried like a kid, with his arms slung over Sam’s shoulders, and hands on his thighs holding his limp body up- he was too tired, and this was far, far better than having to walk back inside. Vamp followed them close behind, carrying the tattered remains of Raiden’s nightclothes along with him.

 

“Thank you for doing this for me,” he murmured, voice slurring with a yawn. Despite the exhaustion and the soreness, he still felt good- being well-fucked always left him sleepy, but satisfied. “You don’t feel bad about it, right? You know I wanted it?”

 

“Of course,” Sam said, shifting him slightly. Raiden hummed into his shoulder, closing his eyes.

  
(Despite the fact that he probably needed a shower, both of Raiden’s boyfriends decided it was best to just lay him down to sleep. He woke the next day sticking to the sheets, and it was unanimously decided that the next time they would run a bath  _ beforehand  _ to avoid anything similar.)

**Author's Note:**

> small fun fact: the prevalence of circumcision among brazilian men is around 7.4%. just smth to think about.


End file.
